kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
TOUCH
|Story Romaji Title = Tatchi |Release Date = |Arc = Minami Ikoma Arc |Chapter = 51 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/51/page/1 |Volume = Volume 6 |Previous Chapter = H2O |Next Chapter = Slow Step}} TOUCH is the 51 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Continuing with Minami's arc, the chapter begin with Minami's friends are asking her who is the mysterious guy that she saw and likes via the "Mai-High Knights profile". Minami then tells them to give up, while thinking that her friends are too persistent. As her friends question about if she is trying to fool them, Minami said that the guy was more fascinating than handsome. Her friends quickly uses their cell phones to find the "fascinating guy glass-wearing with a sprung up hair". After that, her friends suddenly burst out laughing, and showed her the picture of Keima which Minami confirmed is the guy she has been looking for. Hearing that, her friends laughed even more and told Minami that Keima is "the weirdest weirdo", because he only plays games all the time and according to the rumour, he had to redo a year with his sister, not to mention he lives in the school rooftop to communicates with UFOs, he also declares himself a god and is spreading some kind of religion and in addition he also uses dark magic. As Minami thinks about this, her friends teased her and said that they will go ask him for his e-mail address while Minami keeps on blaming herself that she shouldn't have told them. Meanwhile, at the High school section, Keima's arms are shown to be in bandages and he is groaning in pain as Elsie asks him to stop it. Keima then blames Elsea for pulling the hagoromo too fast while in the pool yesterday. Elsie argues that Keima told her that faster is better anyway, to which Keima said that the speed she makes exceeds human limits, and now "thanks" to her he has injuries all over his body. Elsie then asks why Keima had to show Minami that he can swim. After Keima lets Elsie read out the target's data so that he could teach another "lesson" to her. Keima explained that in games, being a senpai is the ultimate plus factor and with that leverage Keima can build a hierarchical relationship and to prepare for the future. Elsie asks what should they do now to which Keima replied, "Nothing" and that Keima's "other half" is doing the work. The next day, at Minami's house, Minami complains that even though she no longer swims, she still has her ruffed hair. Minami's brother then suddenly jumps at her and makes fun of Minami's "bird nest" in which the two got into a brief altercation extent to their breakfast. After that, while on the bus, Minami wonders if the summer will last like this. Later at school, Minami watches the gate as she recalls how her friends asks her to stay away from Keima since the latter is pretty much hated. As Minami went in the high school thinking how it looks scary, she saw a person with bed hair as her friends suddenly comes and said to go to Katsuragi-senpai but the person revealed is not him. Seeing that, her friends pouted in disappointment. Later they begin to tease Minami and called her a "Charagi" (In-charge of Katsuragi), which Minami once again, regretted what she told them. At the bus, Elsie asks Keima to explained about "the other Keima". Keima replied that the other him is an positive side image/impression of his to Minami much like how Jun originally viewed him as a problem child, while Minami sees him as "the fast-swimming senpai". Keima however, said that the development depends entirely on Minami's own imagination. Back to school, Minami suddenly felt that her chest tightened while she was thinking about Keima but she didn't know what the feeling is. After that, Minami hurried to the bus, where she meets "Katsuragi-senpai" again... Trivia *This chapter's title references , a manga by *Minami is also the name of the main character in manga "Touch". References Category:Summary Category:Chapters